


Mister Ultimate Hope

by theotherhuman11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Collab between FoxOFTheDeep and Theotherhuman!, F/F, F/M, Hajime is the ultimate hope, Luckily I had this saved, M/M, Nagito has a terrible abusive past in this, Stalkerish Nagito lol, Yes there's some um smut, and there's self harm, chapters will honestly be very spread out sorry, lolrememberus?no?ok, otherwise we'd have to make this from scratch again bleh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherhuman11037/pseuds/theotherhuman11037
Summary: Nagito Komaeda loved the Ultimate Hope. He drew pictures of him whenever he could, he watched as he worked from behind, he picked up little things that he dropped. All in all, he was obsessed.Of course, he would never say that to the Ultimate Hope's face. He wouldn't even say anything to him. He wasn't worth the attention.However, his  luck had better ideas planned for his relationship with Hajime Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito Komaeda/Hajime, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, top Nagito/Bottom Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! We're back!! Ain't that neat?
> 
> To those old fans that read this before my parents deleted everything, WELCOME BACK! To newbies, GREETINGS!!! Me (TOH) and Fox are very greatful that ya'll are reading this. Probably. Idfk if he is, but I am. So. YEAH. Please kick back, relax, and enjoy the story!!!

Just another school day.

Another school day where Nagito Komaeda would spend all class period staring at the Ultimate Hope.

Ah, what a wondrous title! He wasn’t even worthy of thinking it!

Still, he kept his eyes trained on the back of his head, not even paying attention to Ms. Yukizome as she spoke. Even so, time passed quickly, which was unfortunate. Nagito could spend all day staring, until he could recognize the Ultimate Hope’s hair from a single strand.

After class, as Nagito was exiting into the hallway, he overheard Chiaki talking to the Ultimate Hope himself…

“Hey, hey, Hajime, did you see the new release of Galaga…? I heard they made it into a more ‘modern’ version of it…” the Ultimate Gamer said to… Hajime.

Hajime, huh?

So that was his name… Hajime, Hajime, Hajime… That was a wonderful name! Definitely befitting of the Ultimate Hope…

Nagito, lost in thought, hadn’t taken notice to the fact the two were exiting the classroom while he stood outside the door. He felt a dull thud before falling backwards onto the ground.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, sorry- I can help you pick up your stuff?”

Nagito blinked, his mind somewhat fuzzy. Piecing together the fact that Hajime himself had just ran into him and then offered to help, Nagito shook his head, “No, no… It’s fine… Someone as great as you shouldn’t be bothered to help some lowly creature…”

“I- uhm. Okay, I guess. You’re sure?” Hajime asked.

Nagito nodded, scrambling to pick his things up, “Very sure. Don’t let someone like me stop you from going on your way… You probably have something better to do than talking to some trashbag of a person…”

“I mean, it wouldn’t take all that long. Plus, I can’t really move until your stuff is up anyway. It would really be no problem,” Hajime said. He must truly be the Ultimate Hope to be willing to help someone as worthless as himself!

Nagito hurried to pick up the rest of his things, considering Hajime had a point. Of course he had a point, why wouldn’t he? “You’re too kind, truly,” he said, gathering the last of his things and standing. “But I’m certainly not worthy of any help someone like you has to offer.”

As Nagito studied Hajime’s face for what had to be one of the the first times, he was met with beautiful heterochromatic eyes, one green and one red. He could stare into them all day, but he wouldn’t dare keep Hajme’s time occupied like that. Nagito would be content staring at the back of his head for as long as he could.

“Goodbye, Mister Ultimate Hope,” Nagito said, smiling and turning around to go to his next class.

When he walked off, he was practically buzzing with excitement. His luck was doing wonders! It truly was amazing that someone as lowly as him got the chance to experience a conversation with the Ultimate Hope. 

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Sitting in the back of class wasn’t nearly as fun when there was no worthwhile head of hair to keep you distracted. 

Going outside at the end of the day, he found himself once again met with the sight of Hajime and Chiaki talking to one another. He would’ve been content watching, but he didn’t want to push his luck. If he stayed too close, something bad would definitely happen to one of the Ultimates.

Instead, he walked past, and began on his way to the bus stop.

“Hey- wait!” he heard the voice of Hajime call out. Unwilling to ignore an Ultimate, Nagito turned around.

“Ah, the Ultimate Hope calling on someone as worthless as myself! Something terrible should happen soon- I can feel it!” Nagito said, raising his arms in disbelief.

“See, uh, about that,” Hajime began, with a look Nagito couldn’t identify on his face. “It feels… weird for a classmate to address me like that. Like- you don’t have to call me the ‘Ultimate Hope’ and stuff. Just Hajime is fine.”

Nagito felt pure ecstasy. The Ultimate Hope was giving him permission to call him by his name? No… Not permission… He wanted Nagito to call him by his name! Something bad was sure to come out of this… But who was he to refuse?

“If that’s what you want, then I’d be honored to call you by your name, Hajime,” The name felt amazing to say, especially in a conversation with said person named that.

“Yeah, thanks,” Hajime said. “You can be, like- on your way now. I don’t mean to keep you behind.”

“No, no, I should be the one saying that! After all, where you go is much more important than where I go. Anyways, I’d just be going home to be doing nothing! You aren’t keeping me behind at all!”

“Yeah, okay,” Hajime said, likely just wanting to end the conversation. It made sense after all, Nagito could only be tolerated for so long. 

“Ah… Perhaps that was your way of telling me to get a move on…? Makes sense….” Nagito laughed lightly.

“I-I mean, well, it’s just. Y’know. I’ve got to, ah, get home soon and stuff.”

“No need to justify yourself, Hajime! I understand. You have places to be, after all…” Nagito trailed off, before shaking his head, “I’ll leave you be now. I know scum like me can only enjoy talking to higher-levels for so long…” and with that, he turned around and started to walk away.

It was rather selfish of him, but he wished he could’ve talked to Hajime more. It was saddening that the conversation was so brief. Of course, why wouldn’t it have been? Hajime had much better things to do than interacting with worthless nobodies.

Nagito kept walking to the bus stop, paying his fee and entering once it arrived. He rode it to the stop closest to his own neighborhood, walking the rest of the way.

Arriving at his house, he took off his shoes and went upstairs to his room, dropping his backpack off by the door before collapsing onto his bed, thinking about the events of the day.

How extremely lucky he was to, even briefly, share such amazing company. It made him scared for the future. Surely the bad luck he was bound to receive would be catastrophic! It filled him with a perverted excitement. Of course, not as much as the conversations he had today…

Breathing out shakily, Nagito shifted so he was laying on his side. He could replay the events in his mind as clear as day, as many times as he had to. 

“Hahaha… I truly am a sick and perverted monster…”


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day at school, Hajime sat at his desk, next to Chiaki’s. He found himself lost in thought about the guy he talked to yesterday, whose name he was just now realizing he didn’t actually know.**

**What was up with him? The way he talked about himself? He kept calling himself stuff like “trash” and “worthless”, but he had to be an Ultimate too, right? Self-esteem that low doesn’t seem healthy. And the way he seemed to place Hajime on a pedestal? It was all just weird.**

**Hajime noticed said student walking into the classroom and taking a seat at the very back. Should he ask his name or would that be weird? Well- the guy already seemed weird but it would still feel awkward.**

**Hajime felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned his head to see Chiaki.**

**“Good morning, Hajime,” she said, yawning. “You should get a Nintendo Switch and the new Animal Crossing. We can be friends and visit each other’s islands.”**

**“That sounds cool, but I don’t know if i have the money for it…” Hajime said, hoping he didn’t disappoint her too much. She shrugged as Ms. Yukizome cleared her throat from the front of the room.**

**“Everyone! Today we’ll be doing group projects….!” ultimates immediately looked towards their friends, but Ms. Yukizome continued, “However, your partners have already been selected” disappointed groans echoed through the room until she cleared her throat again, “I will pass out papers that have instructions and the name of your partner on them… So please don’t lose them,” and with that, she started handing out papers.**

**Hajime curiously checked his as it was set down on his desk. Flipping it over, he saw the name _Nagito Komaeda_ written on it in print. _Who was that, again?_ He asked himself, eyes scanning the room. Ms. Yukizome, standing at the front again, gave out one last piece of instruction.**

“You’ll be doing a project on famous monuments! It can be presented in any form you want: poster, painting, essay, et cetera et cetera! Now, go find your partner! If you don’t know who they are, I have a clipboard up here with pictures and their names and talents” she held up said clipboard.

Hajime got up and headed to the clipboard, going down the list until he found the name. It was… the guy from yesterday? And his talent… the Ultimate Lucky Student? Did “luck” count as a talent?

“Hajime…?” The melodic voice he remembered from yesterday spoke, literally right behind him. Flinching, Hajime quickly turned around, face to face with him. Nagito Komaeda. 

“Ah, uhm, yeah. We’re going to be partners, I guess,” he said, some reluctance in his tone.

Nagito smiled his weird smile to Hajime, “I apologize for making someone as amazing such as yourself go through to torture of working with me… I’ll probably just weigh you down,” Nagito laughed softly. There it was again, that weird self-deprecation. Hajime sighed.

“No, you- you’re fine. If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly does it mean to be- well, the Ultimate Lucky Student?” Hajime questioned.

“Huh? You wanna know about my stupid talent?” Nagito asked, seeming to be actually surprised, “Well… It just means I got in through a lottery Hope’s Peak holds…” he smiled widely, “To study ‘luck’ as a talent! It’s rather admirable to think they’re able to study something like that, don’t you think…?”

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Hajime said, trying to hide the flat disappointment in his voice. “Uhm, anyway,” he began, changing the subject, “What monument should we present?”

Nagito tilted his head, “You want my opinion…? Well, I already know a lot about Hope’s Peak, but that’s probably the most average idea there is in the entire world…” Nagito laughed. 

“Here, you can go sit at the desk next to mine while I find a book or something,” Hajime sighed. Why did he have to get Nagito as a partner?

Walking over to the in-classroom bookshelf, Hajime skimmed the spines, trying to find any book vaguely related to the subject. After a minute or so, he found one titled “Famous Attractions”. Pulling it out, he headed back to his desk, where Nagito was patiently sitting nearby.

“Alright, so, if we look through here, we should be able to find something. Ah, do you wanna do anything?”

“Hm? What do you mean by that?” Nagito asked, tilting his head.

“Well, I mean, it’s a “group project” for a reason. You’ve gotta work on it too, right?” Hajime said.

“Ah, yes, of course… I’ll do anything you don’t want to do, really, though I most likely will screw up whatever job I’m given…”

“It’s not really a problem, it doesn’t count that much for our final grade. Depending on how we decide to present it, you’ll probably have to do different things. How it’ll probably work is that I’ll do the research and you compile it, I guess.” Hajime explained.

Nagito nodded, “That’ll work, then. I’m better at putting things together, anyways… Not as good as even most average people, but I can do it better than researching…”

“Alright, great. Oh, uh, we’ll need a way to stay in contact over the weekends and stuff, right? Here, I can give you my phone number,” Hajime said, grabbing a small slip of paper and a pencil. He quickly wrote his number and handed it to Nagito.

Nagito looked, to say the least, shocked. However, he quickly took it and put it in his pocket, “Ah, thank you very much. For someone like yourself to even consider indulging someone as incompetent as me… you truly are amazing. I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life!”

Hajime sighed. God, this guy was weird. Deciding to instead focus on his book, Hajime opened it, and flipped through the pages. It felt weird to read while he could see Nagito right beside him, doing nothing except occasionally looking over his shoulder. When the end of class came, Hajime found himself grateful for the interruption.

Waving a polite goodbye to Nagito, he went on his way to his next class, talking to Chiaki.

“Hey, hey, Hajime. Wasn’t that the guy you ran into yesterday?” she asked, tilting her chin.

“Um, yeah,” Hajime said, embarrassed. “It’s kind of a weird coincidence, I guess.”

“Well, isn’t he the Ultimate Lucky Student? It could be more than a coincidence… I think,” she said, looking like she was considering several possibilities. 

What was that supposed to mean? That Nagito was lucky to be partnered with Hajime?

Now that he thought about it, Nagito _did_ seem to admire Hajime much more than what seemed to be ‘normal’ admiration…

_But that doesn’t mean anything...Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

Nagito was truly ecstatic. Getting the Ultimate Hope’s phone number? Lady Luck was outdoing herself! It wouldn’t be long before something dreadful happened to him…

At the end of the school day, Nagito rushed home as quickly as possible, considering he had completely forgotten to bring his phone to school and wanted to save the number as soon as he could. Who wouldn’t? Of course… There was something else he wanted to do first….

Once he got inside, he climbed up the steps and immediately made his way to his bedroom. He closed and locked the door- although he did live alone- and crawled into bed.

The Ultimate Hope… ah, he wasn’t worthy of basking in such a presence. Surely, his desires were filthy. But it couldn’t be helped. After all, that word perfectly described Nagito.

_Filthy._

Would it be any more selfish of Nagito than he already had been to indulge himself?

Nagito- as disgusting as he was- could already feel himself getting hard under his slacks. It must’ve been disgracing Hope’s Peak Academy to even think of doing something so sinful while still in uniform.

Unzipping his pants, Nagito ghosted his hand over his cock, whimpering as he teased himself. He could almost imagine Hajime straddling him, berating him for being so disgusting. And it would be what he deserved.

Stroking himself once more- firmer this time- his hips grinded into his palm. He was desperate for friction. It was pathetic.

Nagito would bug Hajime with incessant apologies, until Hajime had no choice but to shut him up. He’d roughly kiss Nagito, jerking him off himself, and Nagito would be berated again when he finally came. He would deserve it, after all. 

Nagito had barely noticed that his wrist was moving faster, his breathing severely labored. After a few more seconds of fantasizing, he came with a shudder, gasping. 

He threw off his covers, heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower, taking off the rest of his uniform and getting in to clean himself. Once he was finished, he walked out of the bathroom and got changed into his casual clothing, before picking up his phone and dialing the already-memorized number into his phone.

He contemplated calling or just saving the number. Surely he’d be bothering Hajime if he called, but Nagito was still in a somewhat ‘fantasy mood’, as he called it whenever he snapped out of his trances.

Nagito sighed, deciding that he’d call and say that he just wanted to make sure this was the right number. Pathetic excuse to hear Hajime’s voice, but still.

So, Nagito hit the ‘call’ button.

“Uhm, hello?” he heard Hajime say inquisitively.

Ahh… Hearing his voice even when they weren’t close…! He truly was lucky to be able to experience this…

“Ah, hello, I just wanted to make sure this was Hajime…? Er- it’s Nagito..” Ah, good job, messing up your introduction! Typical…

“Oh-! Ah, yeah, it’s Hajime. I wasn’t expecting you to call, sorry- I can text you the information and stuff later, if that’s alright.”

“Ah, yes! That’s perfect!” Nagito nodded eagerly, despite the fact Hajime couldn’t see him.

“Uh, okay, cool. Talk to you then, I guess. Uhm, bye,” Hajime said, ending the call.

Nagito sighed dreamily, looking at his phone. Nagito quickly shook his head to try and clear his scattered thoughts and hit the ‘save contact’ button. Nagito thought for a moment before typing ‘Mister Ultimate Hope’, for no reason in particular, and hit the ‘save’ button.

Nagito laid down quietly on his bed, thinking to himself. He had to focus on the project, but what was he even supposed to do? If he screwed this up, Hajime would also lose points, and that would just be absolutely terrible…

An essay would be too long and boring, a slideshow would be too brief, and most other options were undeniably impossible for Nagito to do without screwing up in the worst ways possible.

Groaning, Nagito put an arm over his face. Perhaps this was the bad luck of getting to talk to Hajime? Making them fail? That’d make sense…

Really, the only idea that _might_ work was painting. Nagito was… Decent at painting. He could never reach ultimate level, but he still enjoyed it, as the painted flowers blooming across his previously white walls suggested.

Sighing, he got up and looked through his paint drawer, taking out all the paints he owned as well as a large canvas, before sitting and waiting for the text from Hajime about the project.


	4. Chapter 4

Pressing ‘end call’, Hajime sighed to himself as he saved the number into his phone. He hadn’t expected Nagito to call instead of text. 

Hajime attached the pdf file he made to a text to be sent to Nagito, skimming through to make sure he’d gotten all the information he wanted down. Hitting ‘send’, Hajime could only feel relief that his part of the project was pretty much over. 

He wondered what Nagito would do for the actual “project” component. An essay, maybe? He couldn’t really see Nagito doing anything else. 

Really, what was up with that guy? His self-deprecating attitude was really extreme. Hajime was sure Nagito could do something without messing it up. Being the Ultimate Lucky Student had to have its benefits, right?

He thought back to what Chiaki said earlier about him and Nagito working together being more than just a coincidence. The more he thought about it, the more it kind of made sense to think about. If Nagito admired Hajime, it would be lucky to be able to work with him

Hajime yawned, throwing off his school uniform shirt and changing into one of the many button-ups he owned. He kicked off his pants and changed into a pair of jeans instead. Yawning, he laid on his bed, pulling out his phone and absentmindedly scrolling through different sites until he heard his stomach growl. 

Hajime headed downstairs to the kitchen, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. His parents were away on a business trip, leaving Hajime’s house almost completely empty for about a month. When he finished and went upstairs, he saw that his phone had a text.

**Nagito: Thank you very much, Hajime. Ah, if I may, I would like to compile the information in a painting format, if that’s alright with you. Of course, if you have something else in mind, I’d be obliged to do that instead.**

A painting, huh? That wasn’t what he was expecting. Could Nagito paint?

**Me: you really wouldn’t be i dont think**   
**Me: but yeah a painting would work**

**Nagito: Ah, thank you very much for your approval. I shall get started right away.**

Hajime sighed, texting Chiaki.

**Me: this sounds mean but i stg nagito is like. really weird**   
**Me: yeah that sounds meaner than i meant for it to**

**Gaymer: It can’t be helped**   
**Gaymer: Maybe if you think about *why* he’s weird you could probably understand him better. I think**

**Hajime thought for a second. He didn’t really know anything about Nagito other than the fact that he was the Ultimate Lucky Student. Maybe being so lucky made him weird? Did that even make sense?**

**Me: yeah i can try**   
**Me: idk if i know enough about him to do that though if im being honest**

**Gaymer: Maybe you can talk to him or something?**   
**Gaymer: Like ask him what he does for fun**   
**Gaymer: Stuff like that**

**Me: yeah okay**

Chiaki was right, probably. Talking to him probably would get Hajime more information about him. Should he do it now? Nagito said he’d get started right away, so Hajime didn’t really want to interrupt. Rubbing his forehead, he sent Chiaki another text.

**Me: well i think hes busy rn so. if you want we can play stardew valley or brawlhalla or something**

**Gaymer: Yes please**

Starting up his laptop, Hajime opened Steam and clicked Stardew Valley, inviting Chiaki to play when it opened. After around an hour or so of planting crops, Hajime got another text notification.

**Nagito: I’ve nearly completed the painting, although I imagine it’s not nearly up to standard. Such is to be expected from someone like myself, aha.**

**Me: alright**   
**Me: i kinda wanna see it**

**Nagito: Understandable. I apologize in advance if it’s too low-level for an Ultimate’s standards.**   
**Nagito: _Painting.png_**

**Me: nagito thats good????**

**Nagito: Ah, I’m flattered you would think so. I don’t deserve your praise.**

**Me: dude thats like actually good i stg**   
**Me: do you paint often??**

**Nagito: Well, yes, I do. It’s one of my few hobbies.**

**Me: what else do you like to do?**

**Nagito: I’m surprised you would want to know what else someone like me likes to do… Really, the only other things I enjoy doing are reading and sometimes writing when I feel like it.**

**Me: thats actually cool**   
**Me: what kind of books do you read**

**Nagito: Well, I mostly read mysteries…**

**Me: oh cool**   
**Me: i don’t really read that much so**

**Nagito: Perhaps you haven’t found the right book or genre?**

**Me: eh maybe. i like more visual stuff i guess**

**Nagito: I suppose someone as great as you wouldn’t share the same opinion as I, so I suppose that makes sense.**

**Me: sure**   
**Me: oh yeah**   
**Me: how exactly is luck a talent**   
**Me: i’m kind of curious**

**Nagito: Would you like an example?**

**Me: yeah sure**

**Nagito: When I was younger, I went to an airport with my parents. When we got on the plane, there turned out to be hijackers, but before anything could really happen an asteroid fell onto the plane, and so the hijackers were killed. Though, my parents were sort of also taken with them, but I have freedom and a massive inheritance… So that’s lucky, I suppose.**

**Me: ok wow wait**   
**Me: i’m sorry about your parents**   
**Me: that’s an unfortunate scenario**

**Nagito: Ah, well… Doesn’t matter anymore, does it? Though, I’m flattered you’d even bother to say ‘I’m sorry’ to me… I don’t deserve your pity at all!**

**Me: i wouldn’t call it pity**   
**Me: that’s like an awful thing. i wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone**   
**Me: youre sure it doesn’t matter??**   
**Me: not to like pry**

**Nagito: Of course I’m sure.**

**Me: but like. your parents dying is like a traumatic event**   
**Me: like honestly? it doesn’t matter to you at all?**

**Nagito: Added on to all of the terrible things that happened because of me, it’s really just normal at this point.**

**Me: it’s like not your fault though. You can’t control your luck right?**

**Nagito: Well, yes, but that doesn’t stop people from dying because of me, does it?**

**Me: you can’t really say it’s because of you when you don’t have any input in it**   
**Me: does stuff like that happen often??**

**Nagito: Yes, actually.**

**Me: that’s awful**   
**Me: like**   
**Me: that must be an awful life to live where you cant control the stuff happening around you**

**Nagito: I’ve learned to simply accept it.**

**Me: i really dont think thats a good thing**

**Nagito: What else can I do? I’ve tried to get rid of it in many ways, though it always just backfires. After all these years, I can’t do much else.**

**Me: i mean, yeah, but i meant that life seems kind of unfairly stacked against you. It’s kind of fucked up??**

**Nagito: It’s just life, I was born to be a miserable creature. I’ve come to accept that, as have most others.**

**Me: i mean**   
**Me: maybe your luck cancels out around me and my talent**   
**Me: has anything bad happened to you since we’ve talked?**

There was a long pause before Nagito finally replied.

**Nagito: Now that I think about it, no, not really.**

**Me: so maybe that’s the case**   
**Me: maybe your luck put us together for that reason**   
**Me: if that even like. makes sense**

Yet another long pause.

**Nagito: I suppose that might be the reason… It would actually make a lot of sense.**

**Me: that’d be good for you, yeah?**   
**Me: to not just be subject to your weird shitty luck all the time, that is**

**Nagito: That would be…. Nice, yes… But I couldn’t ask that of you… After all, who would want to be around someone like me for longer than they absolutely have to?**

**Me: being around you doesn’t seem as bad as youre making it out to be**

**Nagito: It really is a terrible decision, though. There’s much better things you could be doing than being with me.**

**Me: i mean. not really. i don’t really do anything all that important to be honest**

**Nagito: I highly doubt that…**

**Me: honest**   
**Me: i just kinda lay at home on my phone. maybe play the occasional video game**   
**Me: i really don’t do that much**   
**Me: if anything you’ll just give me more things to do**

**Nagito: Are… You positive?**

**Me: absolutely**

**Nagito: Well, I’m not that interesting… But if you think it’ll give you more things to do, then I can’t refuse… Though, to think someone as great as you would want to spend time with some lowly creature such as myself just makes me feel much too lucky for my own good…**

**Me: maybe this is the universe apologizing for how many times it’s screwed you over**   
**Me: anyway you’re plenty interesting, i think**

**Nagito: Ah… Thank you, Hajime.**

**Me: it’s no problem really**   
**Me: see you at school tomorrow?**

**Nagito: Yeah, see you.**

Hajime switched off his phone for a moment, buzzing with something resembling excitement. In less than 48 hours, Hajime’s opinion on Nagito went from “weird stranger” to “friendly acquaintance”. Was that all a product of Nagito’s luck?

Turning on his phone again, Hajime found Chiaki’s contact.

**Me: holy fucking shit**


	5. Chapter 5

Nagito reread the recent text messages over and over again, trying to wrap his head around everything. The Ultimate Hope, the person he’s been admiring for god-knows-how-long now, wanted to spend time with some stupidly lucky person such as himself? It was practically a dream!

Actually… _Was_ this a dream?

He knew he had an overactive imagination, considering his stability, so was it really that far-fetched…?

Nagito set his phone down, thinking. He remembered having a delusion and pinching himself, though… That didn’t exactly work. Hm. Maybe this time he could try inflicting _more_ pain…?

Nagito got off his bed, placing his phone down on the pillow as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, opening a drawer that kept his multi-tool. He picked it up and flipped open the knife tool, before turning the sink on and placing the blade to his already-cut-up wrist and sliced at it.

Nagito winced at the pain, and then grinned. It wasn’t a dream, huh…?

Well, maybe it _was_ a dream… Maybe he needed _more_ pain…

With that excuse, Nagito started cutting at his wrist and arm, until he was finally satisfied. He didn’t want to go all the way until he passed out, of course, because that might lead to death and… Well, for once he had something to live for.

Seeing Hajime again.

Nagito started to clean his wounds and wrap them up in bandages, sighing happily as he realized that this was all truly real life…. Right?

With that thought, Nagito turned off the sink, dropped the multi-tool in the drawer and slammed it shut, before rushing to the bed and basically diving to check it.

The messages were still there.

Rolling over on his back, he looked to the ceiling dreamily. Trash like him was able to befriend the one he’s admired for so long… It truly was a dream come true. 

Looking over to the clock on his bedside table, which read 10:30. If Nagito wanted to get up on time, it would probably be best if he went to bed. Clapping his hands three times, he turned the lights off and huddled under the covers, pressing the phone close to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

~The next morning, at Hope’s Peak~

Nagito was, as usual, one of the first people to arrive at class, carrying the canvas and placing it in the back of the class where ‘early’ projects were turned in. Ms. Yukizome tilted her head towards him.

“Done already?”

“Er...Yes… I worked on it at home through texts….” Nagito murmured. He liked Ms. Yukizome, but after the one time when she slapped him for self-depreciating himself, he sort of didn’t know what to make of her.

“Well… I don’t really know what you and Hajime will be doing throughout this class period, considering we were supposed to work on that today…”

Ah… Just his luck…

“I suppose you two will just be having a free period, then,” Ms. Yukizome shrugged.

Oh. Well, that was lucky, then.

Nagito took his seat quietly as he waited for the other ultimates to come in. Once everyone was seated, Ms. Yukizome explained that they’d just be continuing where they left off yesterday, and anyone finished could just take the period to relax.

Nagito simply took out a piece of paper and started doodling, not expecting anything to really happen this period…

“Hey, Nagito,” the voice of Hajime said. Nagito turned to see the Ultimate Hope sitting beside him.

“Ah! Hajime, hello!” he yelped, surprised that he had actually walked to the back of the class and _willingly_ sat down next to him.

“I guess we got a little carried away with ourselves with the project, huh?”

Nagito laughed slightly awkwardly, “Yeah, I suppose we did…”

“So, I mean… we can just talk. I don’t really know what about, but…” Hajime trailed off.

Nagito opened his mouth, about to say something about Hajime not wanting to just casually talk with some lower-level such as himself, before remembering that Hajime and he were allowed to casually talk now, considering yesterday…

“I don’t really talk to people very often, so I don’t really know either…”

“Well, uh…” Hajime looked around. “We could… draw? I dunno, it sounded better in my head-”

Nagito immediately perked up, “You like to draw too, Hajime?”

“Yeah, sometimes. It’s cool to be able to, like, put your own spin on the world, yanno?” Hajime admitted.

Nagito nodded quickly, taking out another pencil and paper, handing it to Hajime, “I understand that perfectly!”

Hajime started drawing a reference circle, followed by a chin and hair. “This is meant to be a character from a book i read when I was younger. She was my favorite character. What are you gonna draw, Nagito?”

Nagito flipped his paper to the blank side and looked around, “Hmm… Dunno yet…”

Of course, he did know, but if he said that he was planning on drawing Hajime, then it would be like saying you were going to take a picture of someone. Capturing them in the moment is what counted for somewhat decent art, at least for Nagito.

The two continued to draw as class drew nearer and nearer to a close. Eventually, Hajime held up his paper, tilting his head.

“What do you think? The proportions look a bit weird to me, if I’m being honest.” Hajime asked.

Nagito smiled brightly, “I think it looks wonderful! I love it,” Nagito glanced down to his drawing of Hajime, deciding that it was nothing compared to Hajime’s work. 

“I mean, it’s alright,” Hajime conceded, looking down to Nagito’s paper as well. “Wait, is that me?”

Nagito felt his face grow extremely warm as he looked away, “Erm… Yes…” he murmured sheepishly.

“Dude, that’s like… really good actually,” Hajime mumbled, his face tinted red as well.

Nagito looked up, feeling as if his heart was about to explode in his chest once he took notice of Hajime's light blush, “Ah..? I don’t think it’s very good… There’s no way I’d be able to capture your beauty in a stupid drawing of mi….in…..e….” Nagito’s voice dropped and trailed off once he realized he just said ‘beauty’.

Welp, this was bound to get awkward.

“I- uhm. Uh, well, ah. Th-Thanks?” Hajime said, his face seeming to grow redder by the second as realization set in.

“I… Uh… I’m sorry…” Nagito mumbled, looking away again. Despite the fact Hajime’s red face was adorable, it was hard to look at him after that slip-up…

“I-I mean, you, uhm, you don’t really have to uh, apologize, o-or anything. It’s not, like, a big deal, so, y’know. It’s, like, fine,” Hajme rambled.

Luckily, class ended before Nagito could speak, so he quickly picked up his pencils and bag, waving quickly to Hajime, “Uh..Bye, Hajime!” and with that, Nagito rushed off, having a mental ramble about how much of an idiot he, himself, was.

What Nagito didn’t see as he left the classroom was Hajime studying the drawing he left on the desk, folding it and putting it in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, Hajime texted Chiaki as soon as he got home.

**Me: oh my god???**

**Me: i’m having a crisis wth????**

**Gaymer: What’s up?**

**Me: so i was in class today right. and since nagito and i already finished our project we get to do whatever. so we fuckin draw. and nagito draws ME??**

**Me: AND**

**Me: he fuckign said im beautiful??? What does this MEAN?????**

**Gaymer: Uhm… Hajime…**

**Gaymer: My sweet, innocent Hajime…**

**Gaymer: How do you not even realize that he’s probably gay for you?**

**Me: HUH**

**Gaymer: I mean, for one, he worships the ground you walk on**

**Gaymer: Two, he drew you of all people in the room**

**Gaymer: Three, he complimented you.**

**Me: i GUESS?? but like??? it might just be because im the ultimate hope and stuff???? like that could definitely also be a good reason**

**Gaymer: …**

**Gaymer: Tell me, Hajime….**

**Gaymer: How well did he draw you?**

**Hajime pulled out the sheet of paper from his pocket, studying it.**

**Me: i mean, hes just a good artist**

**Me: i dont see what that has to do with it**

**Gaymer: How did he act when you saw the drawing?**

**Me: i mean. he was like kind of embarrassed?? but i think thats just how he is**

**Me: like i kind of actually think youre jumping to conclusions**

**Me: just a bit**

**Gaymer: I…**

**Gaymer: How dense are you-**

**Me: rude**

**Me: like i just dont know how to react**

**Me: he was really embarrassed**

**Me: i do NOT think hes gay for me**

**Gaymer: :v**

**Gaymer: I mean I glanced behind you yesterday and he seemed to be really focused on you…**

**Me: ok now i think youre just making stuff up**

**Gaymer: and the day before that.**

**Gaymer: and the day before that.**

**Me: yeah ok whatever you say**

**Gaymer: dude seriously whenever we go back to normal seats look behind you at some point.**

**Gaymer: I’m really telling the truth-**

**Me: mhm im sure u are chiaki**

Hajime turned off his phone. Chiaki was totally jumping to conclusions. Nagito probably didn’t have a crush on him.

_Probably._

_...Maybe._

God, Hajime didn’t really care to think about it. Hajime should just talk to him and get it over with.

Hajime opened his phone again, ignoring the flurry of unread messages from Chiaki no doubt calling him a dumbass.

**Me: hey nagito**

**Me: i think youre embarrassed about class? but like. its not a big deal dw**

The response came almost immediately, as if Nagito had been just sitting next to his phone, waiting for Hajime to text him.

Which, of course, was absolutely ridiculous.

**Nagito: Are you sure…?**

**Me: yeah honestly dw you’re fine**

**Nagito: Ah… I really don’t deserve your forgiveness… But thank you..!**

**Me: there’s nothing to be “forgiven” for really**

**Me: youre honestly fine**

**Nagito: Well… Ah.. Still, thank you...!**

**Me: it’s no problem**

**Me: also you’re really good at drawing. like seriously dude**

**Nagito: There’s no need to lie, Hajime. I know that it’s not actually that good…**

**Me: it’s not a lie. I *wish* i could shade like you do**

**Nagito: I’m sure you can…**

**Me: i honestly cant lmao**

**Me: my shading always looks flat**

There was a long pause before Nagito responded.

**Nagito: Well… Uh… On another topic, do you think tomorrow our class will still be working on the project?**

**Me: uh well maybe**

**Me: i think its due monday actually**

**Nagito: Ah… So we probably will have another free period, huh?**

**Me: yeah! if youre still looking forward to it**

**Nagito: If it’s not too much to ask… Could we spend time with each other again during that period?**

**Nagito: Oh, but if not, it’s completely fine, I understand.**

**Me: yeah totally**

**Nagito: Really…?**

**Me: yep**

**Me: dunno if we’ll have much to do though**

**Me: maybe you can bring a book?**

**Nagito: Hm… Do you like Murder Mystery?**

**Me: yeah it’s a fun genre**

**Nagito: Alright, I could bring my favorite book, if you wanted…**

**Me: sounds great**

**Nagito: Alright, then!**

~The next morning, during class~

Hajime went to class on Friday more nervous than he’d have liked. Chiaki had made him paranoid. Nagito probably didn’t have a crush on Hajime. End of story. 

Taking a breath as he stepped into the classroom, Hajme sat in his seat, soon followed by Chiaki, who stared at him with what he would describe as disbelief.

“Honestly,” she started, “You’re denser than I thought, Hajime.”

“Come _on_ , honestly? I really think you’re just seeing things,” Hajime responded. Chiaki sighed.

“I guess there’s no convincing you…”

Hajime saw Nagito enter the room, waving at him as he walked to his seat. Nagito gave a polite -- if nervous -- wave back.

Chiaki and Hajime changed the subject and talked some more until Ms. Yukizome’s familiar voice sounded in the room.

“Alright everyone! Same thing as yesterday, you know the drill!” She said, cheerful as ever.

Everyone immediately split off into their pairs, talking about their projects. Nagito slipped into a desk next to Hajime, who only noticed this once he spoke, “Hello, Hajime” he said in a more-cheerful-than-usual tone.

“Ah, hey, Nagito! What book did you bring?” Hajime asked, eyeing the spine to see if he could make out a title.

“I don’t actually know… I found it while walking one day and took it home out of boredom, and it’s one of those books without any cover or spine, and the first page was ripped out so…” Nagito shrugged, “It’s a mystery book.”

Hajime chuckled a bit to himself, not really knowing if that was a pun or not. “Can you give me a summary? Or is it better to read it blind?”

“Hmm… It adds more suspense if it’s read blind, as it’s one of those books with a bunch of twists. However, if you want me to still give you a summary I can,” Nagito tilted his head, “I’ve read this book 157 times, after all.”

“Woah- 157?! That’s… a **_lot_ ,” Hajime said, trying to wrap his head around that. “How do you find the time?”**

“Well, considering I live alone and don’t use social media, I have a lot of free time,” Nagito shrugged.

“Wow, ok. Uhm, anyway, if the book’s got a lot of twists, I think I’d rather read it without a summary,” Hajime decided.

“Alright,” Nagito opened the book, scooching just a tiny bit closer to place it down between them, “Hm… How’re we going to hold it in place so the pages don’t flip and our arms don’t get in the way of reading…?”

Hajime thought for a moment, both focused on answering the question and not reading too much into their proximity. “Ah… well, maybe if you grab the page on the left, and I grab the one on the right, I can just turn when I’m done with the page. I mean, I’m assuming you can read faster than me, so,” Hajime worked through an explanation.

Nagito nodded, “That sounds like a good idea,” he smiled brightly, placing his hand on the left side of the book. Hajime followed suit, placing his hand on the right side as they began to read.

Nagito wasn’t kidding about the amount of twists. The two weren’t even halfway through the book but it set up such a distinct atmosphere, creating questions along the way.

When the bell rang signalling the end of class, Hajime groaned in disappointment. It wasn't often that he got invested in a book, but this seemed different. Less like a book, and more like another world.

“Damn,” Hajime said, standing and stretching. “I was hoping we could at least get halfway.”

Nagito tilted his head, “Well if you wanted, we could-” Nagito suddenly stopped himself, “Ah, nevermind, that’s a stupid idea…”

“Huh? We could what? Now I’m curious,” Hajime said quizzically.

“Well, I was going to say that if you had spare time over the weekend we could perhaps meet up and continue reading, but I’m sure you have much better things to do than that,” Nagito stood up, picking up his book and waving his hand dismissively. 

“I told you I really don’t. And besides- I’m really invested in the story so far,” he admitted.

A gleam of excitement showed in Nagito’s eyes, “So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Hajime smiled.

“Erm- when and where…?”

Hajime tapped his chin. “Hmm, probably at your place. My house is nothing special, and honestly it’s kind of cramped. Maybe at like, noon tomorrow?”

Nagito gave a wide grin, “It’s a date!” he said casually, before rushing off with an aura of pure joy.

Hajime stood dumbfounded. _It’s a date? He- he means, like, as in just a hangout, right? He has to. That’s a thing that people can call hangouts. A date. Yeah._

He made his own way out of the classroom and to his next destination. Throughout the rest of the day, Hajime found himself unable to stop thinking about what Nagito had said.

**_It’s a date._ **


	7. Chapter 7

On Saturday, Nagito was as ecstatic as ever. After all, the Ultimate Hope himself was coming over! Of course, his house wasn’t in the best condition, considering he himself wasn’t.

On Friday he had sent Hajime the address as soon as he got home, and immediately started cleaning. Even now, the house probably wasn’t fit for such an amazing person to even take a step in…

Looking around his large living room, he saw that the clock read 12:00. Hajime would most likely be here soon, which filled Nagito with pure excitement and anxiety. To calm himself, he put down the book they were to read and got up from the couch and started pacing, waiting for a knock or the ring of his doorbell.

When it finally did, Nagito rushed to the door and quickly opened it, smiling widely when he saw Hajime on his doorstep, “Ah! Hi, Hajime!”

“Your house is bigger than I expected,” Hajime said, looking around.

“Ah… Well, as the Ultimate Luckster I’m able to gain money fairly easily,” Nagito laughed softly, moving out of the way so Hajime could enter.

Hajime did so, speaking as he took off his shoes, “That sounds kinda nice.”

Nagito nodded, closing the front door and locking it, “If you get by the way my luck gets it for me, then yeah, it is pretty nice.”

Sitting on the couch near the middle of the room, Hajime picked up the book. “So, where are we gonna read?” he asked.

“Well, we could read here or in my room, really, but considering you’re sitting down it’d probably be better here, huh?” Nagito walked over to the couch. As much as the idea of Hajime being in his room appealed to him, he didn’t want to uncomfort the other boy.

“Yeah, that works,” Hajime hummed, opening the book to where they left off. Nagito moved to sit next to him, getting as close as possible without it getting too weird. After all, if Hajime got weirded out, he’d probably leave…

Nagito helped hold the book, and the two dropped off in what Nagito considered comfortable silence as they read. So far, they had only just gotten to the part where the protagonist’s best friend died, so there was a lot of truth to be uncovered. Nagito couldn’t wait to see how Hajime would react to the ending, considering how big of a twist it was.

After some time, Nagito felt a shoulder brush against his as Hajime leaned forward. Nagito felt waves of pure joy crash down on him at the simple gesture that probably only happened because Hajime was actually enjoying the story and wanted to lean closer. 

Nagito, as pathetic as he was, was desperate for just a _tiny_ bit more contact, so he leaned a bit closer for their shoulders to be completely touching. To his pleasant surprise, Hajime actually allowed it and just kept reading.

After a few hours, they finally finished the book and Nagito set it down on the coffee table. He had always loved the ending, when the protagonist turned out to be the murderer all along. It just was amazing how the author was able to do something like that! 

Nagito looked to Hajime, smiling, “So? How was it?”

Hajime wore an expression of shock and understanding on his face. “Holy shit. Like, actually, that was- wow. Oh my god. Like, you _consider_ it as an option but the fact that it actually…. Wow. That was great. I’m glad you introduced me,” he finished.

Nagito nodded, “I’m glad you liked it…! Ah, say, are you hungry…?” Nagito glanced at the clock. 6:15, “I’m not the best cook, but there’s a nice place down the street if you wanted…”

Hajime considered, still not fully recovered from the events of the story. “Hmm… I think I’m in the mood to go out to eat after sitting for so long,” he decided, stretching.

Nagito smiled, also standing up, “It’s about a ten minute walk, are you alright with that?”

Hajime nodded,”Yeah, that’s fine.”

Nagito reached out, about to take Hajime’s hand in his own, before remembering that this wasn’t a fantasy and he couldn’t just do that, so instead he tried to pass it off as stretching his arm out, “Let’s go, then?”

Hajime nodded again, heading to the door and slipping on his shoes. Nagito followed him to the door, putting on his own shoes before opening the door for Hajime. Once Hajime was outside, he followed and locked the door before leading the way to the Hanamura Diner.

While they walked, Hajime rambled excitedly about the book, Nagito occasionally adding his own input. Of course, the conversation was rather short due to walking for only ten minutes before entering the diner.

It was small, and obviously not that popular, considering that as soon as they sat down Ms. Hanamura herself greeted them, “Hello Nagito,” she said, mostly due to the fact Nagito always came there. After all, he couldn’t cook for shit, and he didn’t have anyone else to prepare meals for him, “Ah, and you’ve brought someone along!” she smiled, “Hello there, nice to meet ya. Good to see Nagito’s makin’ some friends. Anyhow, what would you boys like today?”

“The usual, ma’am,” Nagito replied simply.

Hajime skimmed over the menu. “Uhm, can I have the potato soup?”

Ms. Hanamura nodded, “Yup, I’ll get it for y'all as soon as possible,” and with that, she left.

Nagito sat quietly, unsure of how to talk to Hajime. His imagination was running wild, due to the fact he was having dinner with Hajime. In all honesty, it felt like a date. Even though he knew it wasn’t, he just couldn’t help himself from fantasizing…. So, if he talked he might accidentally say something weird…

“How’d you start reading so much?” Hajime asked, snapping Nagito out of his trance.

“Err.. Well, I suppose mostly out of boredom and loneliness,” Nagito shrugged, “If you have nothing to do and no one to talk to, then why not just slip into another world for a bit? After all, if you’re in another world your luck can’t affect you or those around you, right?”

“That’s… poetic,” Hajime responded.

Nagito laughed, “I suppose I spend too much time reading poetry as well as other books.”

“No, I think it’s really cool actually,” Hajime said, some resemblance of a gleam in his multicolored eyes. “The fact that you found something to keep yourself occupied, I mean. It’s kind of- well, fortunate- that you were able to find something that piqued your interest like that.”

“Fortune is a big part of my life,” Nagito laughed again.

“Well, yeah,” Hajime chuckled slightly. “It'd be cooler if it didn’t seem like it was against you,” he said, as Ms. Hanamura set down their dishes on the table.

Nagito thanks Ms. Hanamura, “Ah, please say hello to Teruteru for me if you get the chance,” Nagito said kindly.

“You know I will.” Ms. Hanamura replied in her usual accent, before heading to the kitchen. Nagito started eating his Miso Soup. Hajime picked up a spoon, but asked a question before eating his soup.

“Wait, Teruteru?” he asked, confusion on his face.

“Ah… Right… This place is called the Hanamura Diner,” Nagito nodded, “Teruteru’s mother runs this place, and Teruteru helps out.”

“Oh. I- uhm, didn’t know Teruteru’s last name,” he said, abashedly.

“I see, that makes sense,” Nagito shrugged, taking a sip of his soup, “After all, not many people know the last name’s of others. Hell, I admire you and don’t know your last name.”

“Huh. Yeah, okay, that makes sense. I guess it’s kind of weird I know yours then, haha. Oh, yeah, mine’s Hinata, so,” he said nonchalantly.

Nagito repeated the last name in his mind over and over again. Hinata... Hajime Hinata…. A truly wonderful name…!

“I like that. Hajime Hinata is a good name,” Nagito nodded, mostly to himself. Really, that was just an excuse to say the name, and _gosh_ did it feel amazing to say.

“Mm, yeah, thanks,” Hajime said, eating some soup. “Wow, this is really good.”

“Well, the Ultimate Chef himself made it,” Nagito shrugged, “It’s really to be expected…”

“Ah, yeah,” Hajime said, taking another sip. They sat without talking for a few minutes, the silence only being interrupted by small slurping noises. Eventually, they finished, Nagito insisting on paying the check, considering he had a _lot_ of extra money.

Nagito tilted his head, “Say, Hajime, are you going home now…?” Nagito asked as they exited the diner.

“Hmm. Well, it’s kind of late now. I don’t really feel like walking to the bus stop. Maybe I can stay over? I mean, if you’re okay with it, and stuff-”

Nagito felt excitement rush through his body. Hajime wanted to stay over? At his house? His luck truly was outdoing itself!

“Ah…! No, I’d be honored- I mean- happy- for you to stay over! Err… I suppose I’ll take the couch, then…” Nagito laughed, “All my guest rooms are filled with art or books, no other beds..” 

“Maybe we can both sleep in the living room. Then we can, like, watch TV or whatever, yanno?”

“Hmm… I hope that the couch is big enough… If not, then I’ll just sleep on the carpet,” Nagito shrugged. He had no doubt that the couch was big enough, but he wanted to offer the option anyway. After all, it’d probably be at least a tiny bit uncomfortable to be sleeping an inch away from some monster like him…

“You really don’t have to. I’m not gonna make you sleep on the floor in your own home,” Hajime laughed softly.

“And I won’t allow my guest to be uncomfortable,” Nagito said, starting to walk in the direction of his house.

Hajime quickly caught up, “It’s really no problem, y’know. I mean, I can sleep on the floor if you want? It’s no big deal.”

“I like sleeping on the floor every once in a while,” Nagito said before sighing, “Anyway, I’m sure my luck will play out and we’ll both be able to fit on the couch…”

“Yeah, probably,” Hajime hummed as they continued to walk.

Once they arrived back to the house, the two took off their shoes (Nagito locking the door due to his very slight paranoia), Nagito began to climb up the steps to get blankets from his room. When he came back downstairs, blankets in hand, he saw Hajime situated on the couch, looking at the walls.

“I like your wallpaper. Where’d you get it?” Hajime asked.

“Ah… I painted them myself…” Nagito murmured, setting up the blankets.

“Wait, really? It looks like a professional design,” Hajime said, squinting and tilting his head at the rose patterns.

“If you want, you can feel the walls. The paint sticks out, really…” Nagito continued setting up the couch, trying his best to make Hajime’s side as comfortable as possible.

Hajime took Nagito’s suggestion, walking to the nearest wall and feeling the paint. “Ah, yeah, you’re right. That’s really cool,” he said, sounding almost mesmerized. 

Nagito felt blush creeping onto his face from both the compliment and the tone, “Well, when you’re bored and have paint, you sort of just get as creative as possible… Err… The couch is ready….” he held out the TV remote to Hajime, changing the subject before his blush got too obvious.

“Alright,” Hajime said, still looking at the walls as he walked back to the couch. “Do you have Netflix?” he asked, sitting down.

“Yeah, I do,” Nagito nodded, taking off his jacket and slipping under the blanket, “Put on whatever you want.”

Hajime selected Netflix from the list of channels and browsed for a few minutes, finally picking a show. The two of them sat watching it. It was entertaining, somewhat plot-oriented. After an hour or so, Nagito started drifting off, his breathing getting lighter.

Today was truly an amazing day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hajime was confused to wake up in a house that definitely wasn’t his own. Looking around, he saw roses patterned on the walls, and “Are You Still Watching?” displayed on the TV. 

Realizing that he was in Nagito’s house after sleeping over, he looked beside himself on the couch to see that he was sleeping peacefully.

It was kind of cute.

Wait, God, fuck, _what?_ There was no reason for him to think that. None whatsoever.

Well, the day before had kind of been resembling of a date, but, it definitely wasn’t. It hadn’t been a date. No, they read a book for a few hours and went out to eat. As friends. And then Hajime had slept over.

Oh, God, what if it had been a date? Nagito _did_ say that thing Friday, but it probably didn’t mean anything. Or, wait, fuck, what if Nagito _did_ like him and Hajime was unknowingly leading him on? That would be kind of shitty. Ah, fuck. 

Or, no, wait, what if Hajime liked Nagito? He wouldn’t particularly _mind_ being with him, would he?

Blushing at the thought, Hajime looked over Nagito’s sleeping form. He had a nice face. Fuck, was that weird to say? Or, well, think? Hajime didn’t know. 

He was pulled out of his confused stupor when he noticed that the blanket they had slept under the night before had been pulled away from Nagito’s body, revealing his arms.

His arms, covered in cuts.

Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Some were whiter than Nagito’s skin, an indicator of just how old they were, and others were redder, more recent. To Hajime’s alarm, Nagito’s left arm was bandaged up. _Did he… did he do this while he’s known me?_ Hajime thought to himself fearfully. 

_Fuck, I- I wish I’d known, or, like, been more, compassionate? Maybe? Fuck, could I have done anything directly to stop him? No, that would have been weird, right? But, I mean, that doesn’t matter, he cut himself and I could’ve stopped him! Right?_

Hajime was so caught up in his anxiety-filled thoughts that he didn’t notice Nagito stir and begin to stretch.

"Mhh……? Hajime…?" Nagito asked groggily, most likely not taking notice to the fact his arms had been revealed.

Hajime looked away and forced himself to respond, “Ah, yeah, uhm, good morning, Nagito.”

Nagito blinked towards him, "Is something wrong?" he still seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact his arms were exposed. He seemed more concerned that Hajime was acting a bit differently.

“Ah, well, no- not, really. It’s just, ah, well...” Hajime gestured vaguely in Nagito’s direction.

Nagito looked to himself, yelping loudly, "Ah! Er- I-it isn't anything important, Hajime! I take care of my neighbors’ cats sometimes!" he laughed unsurely. He really expected Hajime to believe that……?

Hajime took a deep breath before speaking, “A-Ah, uhm, sure. B-But, just so you know, you don’t, uh, have to hide anything from me. I-It’s really, uh, y’know, it’s important to me th-that you’re comfortable. And stuff.” _God that was so fucking stupid- what am I saying??_

"It's truly nothing to be worried about, Hajime! I'm fine, really!" his voice was higher than usual, sounding slightly desperate…

“Nagito. I-I… please,” Hajime said, quietly. He didn’t want to push Nagito past what he was comfortable sharing, but he didn’t want to just leave this be, either.

Nagito twitched, looking at Hajime with pleading eyes, "I-I..." he gave a defeated look, as if he didn't have a choice in the situation, just because Hajime asked. Or, maybe Hajime was giving himself too much credit, "…I… You shouldn't bother yourself with it, really. It doesn't matter.…" Nagito muttered.

Hajime leaned forward, “No, Nagito, it… I think it does matter. If… you know, you need someone to, like talk to… I-I’ll be here. Like, I know you might not think you, like, deserve that, but. You don’t have to, y’know. Keep to yourself about this stuff.”

Nagito flinched, "…How admirable…You really are the Ultimate Hope..." he laughed weakly, sitting up, "The reasoning is pretty obvious, isn't it? I hurt people and can't control it, and I hurt myself and do have control over it…" Nagito laughed, his eyes having a distant look as if he was hiding other reasons. Hajime took note of how easily he caved in. Was it because it was Hajime, or was he really just that bad, or…?

Hajime cleared his throat, “W-Well… if you do ever need- or, well, _want_ to talk, I’d be glad if you came to me. And, you know, as long as you’re, uhm, around me, you shouldn’t have any reason to worry, right?”

“...Yeah, right" Nagito smiled. Hajime had to believe he was being truthful.

Slowly leaning forward more, Hajime began to wrap his arms around Nagito. God, was he even comfortable with being touched? What if Hajime was just making him more uncomfortable and putting him on the spot more than he already had?

Still, he took a breath. “You’re… well, one of my best friends. I haven’t known you for all that long, but, you… you’re a good person, Nagito.”

Nagito's breath seemed to hitch, and he leaned closer to Hajime, almost desperately, "Hajime… I… T-thank you… Thank you so much…… I don't deserve this..." tears formed in his eyes, though he held them back, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" he said in a small voice.

They sat holding each other for a while, bathing in the warmth of each other’s body. Small breaths were shared between them until Hajime broke the otherwise silent interaction.

“I can… stay over? If you’d like?” Hajime suggested. 

"I'd like that very much, Hajime…" Nagito said softly, snuggling closer to Hajime. Hajime gratefully held Nagito tighter as the other boy rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder. It was a comfortable position, and coupled with the fact that they’d just woken up, Hajime was getting tired. He started drifting off, his eyelids feeling heavier by the second.

Until he heard his dad’s ringtone go off on his phone.

Hajime flinched as he reluctantly broke their hug, flashing Nagito an apologetic expression and a “Sorry,” before picking up.

“Hey, dad,” Hajime greeted.

“Hey, kiddo. We’re gonna be getting home around late tonight or early learning tomorrow. Place better be cleaned by then, I know how you teenagers can be.”

Hajime nodded, then corrected himself by saying, “Yessir,” into the phone.

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you then. Love ya, kid.”

“Love you. Bye,” Hajime said, pressing the “end call” button. He turned back to Nagito.

“That was my dad, sorry,” Hajime said. “He was just letting me know that he and my mom’ll be back home soon.”

"Ah… They've been away, then?" Nagito tilted his head, "What… What're they like?"

“Ah, yeah, they’ve been on a business trip,” Hajime said. “They work the same office job. Uh, my dad’s alright. He, like, plays a lot of games and stuff. My mom does too, but she’s more into, like, playing music. She does it a lot.”

Nagito nodded, "That's nice," he smiled, "They seem like good people."

“Yeah, they’re alright,” Hajime said. “Maybe we should get some breakfast?” he asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Ah! I nearly forgot, are you hungry? I don't know how to cook for shit, but I can sometimes bake some cinnamon buns or make cereal… Or I have bagels," Nagito suggested, standing up.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Hajime agreed, standing up as well. The two of them walked to the kitchen, Nagito looking around his pantry.

Nagito started going through things, facing the opposite direction as Hajime sat down at the table. Looking to the table, he saw an upside-down picture frame just... Sitting there. Out of curiosity, Hajime lifted it just enough to see that it was a family portrait- or at least something that resembled it.

The picture had two adults, a big dog, and a young kid. The kid was obviously Nagito, but the other two looked hardly anything like him other than their grey eyes. The female had brown hair and tan skin, and the male had blonde hair and fair skin. In the picture, Nagito was sitting happily on the big dog, which didn't seem to mind much, while the adults just sat in the background, smiling at the camera.

"Uhh, hey," Hajime began, to catch Nagito's attention. "Who's this?" he continued after Nagito looked in his direction.

Nagito flinched, "Ah...That's my mother, father, and dog… Not easy to tell, huh…?" Nagito put something in the oven, before walking over and sitting across from Hajime.

Hajime studied the picture again. “Yeah. You don’t exactly resemble them,” he admitted. “What were they… like?”

Nagito looked away, "Hm… They were…" he seemed to be trying to find the right word, "They were busy and strict."

Hajime frowned slightly, “Oh. Doesn’t sound all too fun.” He didn’t miss the way Nagito seemed reluctant to talk about them. He decided to change the subject, for Nagito’s sake. “So, what are you making?”

"Cinnamon buns" he looked grateful for the change of subject.

“That sounds good,” Hajime said. “Maybe you can show me how to make them.”

"Ah… I suppose one day I could, if you wanted… I don't have any ingredients or anything right now, though...The ones I just threw in I made for a day in the future," he smiled, "It's lucky I did, too. I'd have hated to just give the Ultimate Hope himself- Ah! I mean, my friend- some cereal or something…"

Hajime smiled. It was nice to see that Nagito was making an effort to not be so self-deprecating. Even if it was only around Hajime, it was still progress.

Nagito took out his pre-prepared cinnamon buns and placed them on a couple of plates, giving one to Hajime and keeping the other to himself. 

They took a few moments to eat, with a few moments of small talk. When they finished, Nagito offered to take Hajime’s plate to wash. Afterwards, Hajime tried to start up a conversation again.

“So… what do you have around here?” he asked.

"Not much… I mostly just paint, read, and watch TV…" Nagito shrugged. 

“Hmm,” Hajime hummed. “We could go somewhere. Like, to a park or something.”

"Sure!" Nagito tilted his head, "Though… Isn't a park a bit boring…?" Nagito's eyes widened a bit, "Ah! Not to say your idea is boring, I just don't see what we'd do at a park……"

"Movies? Hm… I haven't been to one of those in a long time… Sure," Nagito shrugged casually.

In agreement, the both of them took the bus to the nearest movie theater. They browsed the showing movies beforehand, deciding that an unrealistic horror movie would be good.

They arrived at the theater, paying for their tickets and buying some snacks and drinks. 

They made their way inside the showing room. There were a few more minutes before the movie actually started. Hajime turned to Nagito in the shaded room.

“Hopefully this movie won’t be too bad, haha,” he said in a casual manner.

"I hope so…" Nagito tilted his head, "But usually bad movies make up for it with humor, so there's always that."

“That’s true,” Hajime said, turning back to the screen and taking a sip of the orange juice he’d gotten from the refreshments counter. After a few minutes passed, the room got darker, and some advertisements played, followed by the ratings and opening credits.

As far as Hajime could tell from the opening and beginning act, the movie would be one of those types that would be easy to make fun of. The plot itself was alright -- nothing really special either way -- but the _acting_ was the thing that really made it so laughable. 

About halfway through the movie, one of the actresses let out a scream that could be best described as blood-curdling. Hajime was about to let out a chuckle when he heard Nagito’s breath hitch and felt him stiffen up slightly beside Hajime.

When Hajime looked at Nagito, his eyes were shut, and his eyebrows furrowed. Not knowing what to do, Hajime put his hand against Nagito’s shoulder, to which Nagito let out a shaky breath and quickly turned to face Hajime. His face seemed to soften upon seeing him, but the worry in his features didn’t go away. More actors continued to scream.

"Hajime…" Nagito breathed shakily, moving a bit closer for comfort, looking as if he was remembering something traumatizing. Did something happen to him before that had to do with screaming? Or loud noises in general?

Hajime unsurely wrapped a comforting arm around Nagito, trying to calm the boy down, and the boy tensed up at the contact before almost sinking into Hajime's side, twitching every time a scream or loud noise in general was played through the speakers in the theatre.

“H-Hey, i-it… you’re here, Nagito. You’re… here,” Hajime whispered, not knowing what to do but not wanting Nagito to stay as scared as he clearly was. “You’re here.”

They spent the next few minutes like that. When the scene changed to be more peaceful, Nagito raised his head with what appeared to be shame covering his features.

"Sorry, Hajime," he murmured, peeling himself away from Hajime, "I distracted you from watching the movie…"

“No, Nagito, it’s fine, really. The movie’s not that good, and it was only like, one scene, so you’re fine,” Hajime said, trying to reassure Nagito, who was still trembling lightly.

Nagito looked doubtful, "…Still, that was probably annoying."

Hajime shook his head, “I promise you it wasn’t. I just want to make sure that you’re fine.”

"I truly am fine…" Nagito looked back at the screen, "I'll shut up now so we can enjoy the movie as much as possible."

The way he said that didn’t sit right with Hajime, but considering that was maybe the most forceful thing Nagito had said in Hajime’s presence he decided to let it be for now. He could ask him about it later. Maybe.

The rest of the movie was also bad, complete with the poor acting, but Hajime couldn’t help but keep glancing back at Nagito, who had disconnected from Hajime’s arm. Something about his demeanor had changed. He seemed too focused on the movie, but like he was spacing out at the same time. 

He had put up a wall, Hajime realized. A defense of sorts. Was that what was going on? Had something happened that Nagito really didn’t want to talk about? Something more secretive than him cutting himself?

When the movie ended, Nagito and Hajime made for the exit, throwing away their half-eaten snacks. Once outside the theater, Hajime tried to press the issue. _I’ll let it go if he doesn’t want to talk about it,_ he decided.

“So, Nagito,” he started, trying to be casual. “What… happened in the theater? Do you not like loud noises?”

Nagito stiffened, "…Yeah. I do dislike loud noises," he said in an almost blunt manner.

“Is there any… reason for that? I-It’s completely understandable if you don’t like them. I just wish I’d known so you’d be more comfortable,” Hajime said, feeling bad because he was clearly pressing into uncomfortable territory.

"The reason is unimportant. Hardly a matter to even discuss," he said dismissively. God, how could he be so forceful even while being self deprecating…?

“If you say so. Uhm, anyway,” Hajime said, steering the conversation elsewhere, “I don’t know if there’s much to do, besides maybe going out to eat before I head back to my place. If you’re up for it, that is,” Hajime quickly clarified.

Nagito's demeanor almost immediately switched back to his usual one at the change of subject, "I'm always up for spending time with you, Hajime. Where shall we go to eat? The Hanamura Diner again?"

“Maybe there’s a cafe around. I’m more up for a light meal,” Hajime said after a moment of consideration. He felt more comfortable now that Nagito seemed fine.

Nagito nodded, "I'm positive there's one just around the corner!" 

Keeping that in mind, Nagito and Hajime walked for a moment. He obviously meant that in a metaphorical sense, but ironically when they turned at a corner there _was_ a cafe there. 

"Oh, would you look at that! There _was_ a cafe just around the corner!" Nagito said, clapping his hands together lightly. 

They entered, ordering tea and sandwiches. They made idle chat as they ate, making a few comments about how bad the movie had been. Once they were finished and it was finally time for Hajime to go home, he said goodbye to Nagito. He had one thing on his mind.

_I want to understand him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sorry for no trigger warnings or anything im just posting things so like if i accidentally triggered you at any point im really really sorry  
> btw TOH is the one writing the uh nagito parts and Fox is writing the hajime paets. basically you're reading a really well-written roleplay lol. This entire chapter was made by TOH tho so uwhfuwq.

Once Nagito saw Hajime leave, he went home. He felt bad for brushing off Hajime's questions, but he couldn't share the reason... He just couldn't.

Nagito arrived home and took off his shoes, going to the picture frame that laid face-down on the counter. Nagito sat down at the counter, putting his arm on the table and resting his chin on it. With a heavy sigh, Nagito lifted up the picture to look at it properly.

He couldn't share the Komaeda's secret. No matter who asked, no matter the cost, he couldn't tell anyone. After they built a big impact in the work industry…Even in death, Nagito could never ruin something like that for them…

And his dog…

God, he missed his dog. He missed his best friend. He missed the fluff ball he could tlk to without feeling any guilt. After all, the dog went through the same things as he did. Then his luck took him away. The memory was vivid...

He had gone on a walk with his dog to get away for a bit, and Nagito, being eight or so, forgot to look both ways while crossing the street. A large truck was coming right at him and he didn't realize. His dog, however, did.

The dog jumped out, using his large body to knock Nagito out of the way. The truck tried to swerve out of their way, but it was too late. The dog was bleeding, and its bones looked out of place. He whimpered, and Nagito rushed over to the animal he considered to be like a brother. Nagito knelt down on his knees and started petting his companions fur, sobbing.

The dog gave this happy look when he saw Nagito was alive. His tail lazily wagged, and he licked the young boy's face, giving a weak bark before going limp. Nagito buried his face in the dog's fur, sobbing for him to wake up. To wag his tail. To move. To get up and stop playing around. To play ball with him one more time. Anything. Anything to push away the truth.

The truth that Nagito lost his brother.

The truth that Nagito lost Hope.

Nagito buried his face in his arm, tears falling and not stopping as he set the picture face down again. That had been the very first time his luck fully took over his life. The first time his luck crossed the boundaries and took a life for a life.

Nagito kept sobbing until he fell asleep at the table and had one of the usual nightmares.

***

The next morning, he skipped over breakfast and headed right out to the bus stop. Nagito then went up to class, being the first one in class. Ms. Yukizome cast him an unsure look.

"Do you even get to eat breakfast when you get here this early…?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I woke up really early today," Nagito shrugged.

"Nagito, you look like a mess... Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mhm... Though, could I use the sink to try and fix the mess as much as possible…?"

"Yeah……"

Nagito walked to the sink and splashed water on his face and in his hair, trying to calm his crazy hair as much as possible and to wash his face of the tears.

Nagito sat down, glancing at the clock. He had come really early... Thirty whole minutes until anyone even entered the class.

Miss Yukizome went behind the teacher desk, typing something on the computer.

*click, click, click, click*

The only noise in the room was typing, which was slightly nerve racking.

*click, click, click*

Nagito closed his eyes, trying to block it from his hearing.

*click, click*

Clicking… Clicking… Clicking … It was a familiar sound. You heard it everywhere. But.… Nagito could feel a memory spurring out into his mind, like water slowly breaking through a dam.

_***click*** _

Nagito was smaller. He was nine years old. He felt groggy as he woke up. Above him was a bright light, a lamp of some sort hovering over him. The light was small, and didn't allow him to see much more than a few inches ahead of him in the dark room. He wasn't gagged, but was tied up to a chair. Despite being weak, Nagito tried to struggle.

Suddenly, another light appeared, a few feet in front of him. It illuminated a dark figure sitting at a desk, and the light was a blue light from some sort of computer.

"I suggest not struggling, Nagito Komaeda," a voice that came from the figure said

"W-who…?"

"That is not of importance. As a child, I suspect you don't know your situation?"

Nagito thought for a moment, "U-uhm… I don't…"

The man sighed, "Well. To put it simply, you'll be a good boy and do everything I say. Unless you want to end up like that old dog of yours."

Nagito's breath hitched out of fear, "Hope…?" Nagito croaked out weakly, "How do you know about Hope…?"

The guy wheezed a laugh, "Don't check the news much, kid? Jeez... Anyway, you best shut yer trap unless I tell you to talk. Or else you'll end up in an even worse situation than Hope."

Nagito gulped down his words, going quiet.

"Now, tell me your parents' email, and then your own."

Nagito did as told.

*click, click, click, click*

The man spoke while talking, "Now, just so you know… If your parents decline my trade, you'll end up like Hope. If they go back on their deal and don't give me the amount of money, you'll still end up like him. Now, if your parents do everything right, then you'll be set free. Now, do as I say and stay quiet."

Nagito stayed silent. His parents would save him, right? They'd help their own child, right…?

"Huh. By the way they're replying…" *click, click, click* "They don't seem to actually care if you're gone. If this keeps up, then yer gonna be seeing Hope real soon"

Hahaha. The irony in that.

To join Hope from a man planning to do something even worse. To join Hope through an action that has nothing to do with hope. What's a good word for that…? Hmm...

Aha! Despair.

To join Hope from a guy so despair-filled.

Such a despair-inducing event. To learn his parents prefer money over him. To know for a fact that all those days of hoping they actually loved him were just a delusion. To know he'd end up leaving this world.

He started to cry.

Father had always said crying was for the weak. He had always gotten even harsher if Nagito cried. But he was nine. He was going to leave the world he's known all his life.

Nagito heard the guy close the computer and walk over, taking something from his pocket.

Nagito was familiar with the item. Father had made him use it once and traumatized him by making him aim for a helpless doe entangled in a bush.

A gun.

Nagito felt it get cocked and be put to his head, and Nagito closed his eyes tightly. If he could talk, he would plead. But he was frozen. Pleading could never change this man's mind. Nagito would just have to accept his fate....

Except, the fate that came next was police sirens and the guy being tackled by a police officer.

Nagito got pulled back to reality when he heard the classroom door open and Hajime entered the room, waving to Nagito before sitting at his desk.

Class was starting, he was sixteen, and he had the back of Hajime's head to admire. That was reality.

However, reality was dimmed from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! TOH speaking! Um..If you wanna contact me, email me at Sumirathesmilingkiller@gmail.com or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 11037c . Other ways of contact that I probably won't use as often cuz school are instagram: ( @Theotherhuman11037 ) and Discord: Theotherhuman#5964 . I'll let Fox tell you his contacts.


End file.
